Pour l’amour d’Odin
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] ... Le destin aussi tragique soit t’il, peut parfois sauver et embellir certaine vie... OS, long... YAOI...


Titre : **Pour l'amour d'Odin**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Toujours les mêmes..

Genre : AU ou UA… OS, long.

_**Le nouveau modem d'Hlo a quelques soucis encore.**_

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_D'abord : merci beaucoup Cat _

_Je te l'ai déjà dis je te le redis._

_Perso j'adore cette fic _

_Comme quoi Cat n'est pas hentai jusqu'à l'os ! Elle sait encore écrire des fics qui ne sont pas axées sur les fesses de Duo (quoique… )_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_(Ecrit sur plusieurs jours à des moments différents. Rien écrit sur plusieurs jours aussi.)__  
__Commencé à être écrit le 16 août 2006 en soirée et fini le 24 août à 21h50._

Je n'ai pas fait de détour cette fois si, vous allez voir.  
Hé ! Je ne suis pas non plus une Hentai à 100/100. **Ok pas loin !**  
Cette idée de Duo en infirmer, m'est venue suite à mon petit OS « Cours du soir de Japonais ».  
Et pour les prémas, c'est inspiré de ma vie perso, si vous voulez tout savoir. Ma fille est une grande prématurée. Gavage avec sonde etc etc…  
Bref.  
Cet OS a été écrit sur plusieurs jours du fait que j'ai repris une mission d'intérim le 17 août 2006.  
J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

C'est l'OS le plus long que j'ai écrit à ce jour.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

**Cet OS est pour  
Arlia.  
Elle ne me l'a pas demandé,  
mais je l'ai écrit en partie pour la  
remercier d'avoir pris le relais d'Hlo.**

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Pour l'amour d'Odin**

**

* * *

**

« Monsieur Yuy… **Monsieur Yuy** ! … »

Heero Yuy regarde ce garçon qui ressemble à une fille avec sa longue natte et des cils fins.

« Je suis Duo. Un des infirmiers qui va s'occuper d'Odin. Venez avec moi Monsieur Yuy… »

Heero le suit tel un automate.

Puis ils arrivent dans une grande salle où plusieurs couveuses se trouvent, au tout début du service des prématurés. Une couveuse parmi d'autres. Dans celle-ci un petit corps branché de partout. Heero détourne son regard. Duo baisse les yeux et soupire doucement.

« Monsieur Yuy, Odin a besoin de vous. Il n'a plus que vous. Votre amour l'aidera à se battre pour vivre. »

« Il aurait mieux fait de mourir. »

« **JE VOUS INTERDIS DE DIRE CELA.** »

Heero surpris par la colère de ce jeune infirmier, le regarde plus en détails. Il est beau, même plus que beau. Ses yeux d'une couleur rare, lui lancent des éclairs avec les poings serrés, le long du corps. On dirait un gamin qui fait un caprice. Non. On dirait Hilde. La femme de son frère qui vient de mourir, en donnant la vie à cet enfant.

Elle a attendu que ce petit être quitte son corps, pour rendre les armes et aller rejoindre Shiro. Qui lui est mort sur le coup. En l'espace de trois heures. Il vient de perdre sa famille et de devenir oncle et père par la force des choses.

Et cela.

**Il ne l'accepte pas.**

« Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. »

Duo est dans une colère noir. Mais il prend sur lui et reprend son calme.

« Vous n'avez par le choix. Vous êtes son seul parent vivant. Je sais que c'est dur. Très dur, mais il va falloir apprendre à vivre ensemble. »

« **Non**. »

« Monsieur Yuy, vous n… »

« **Que connaissez-vous de ce que je vis actuellement ? Ils sont morts. Et lui vivant. Faites-le adopter. Je n'en veux pas.** »

Puis Heero laisse Duo seul, les yeux en état de choc par les paroles douloureuses, que vient de lui dire cet homme sans le savoir.

Une fois seul avec Odin. Il le regarde et sourit. Il ouvre une des petites fenêtres, qui permettent de passer les mains et va lui caresser avec un doigt, son petit bras droit.

« Je ne te laisserais pas. Je te donnerais l'amour donc tu auras besoin, le temps qu'il change d'avis. Duo Maxwell n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Odin Yuy. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce grincheux, devienne ton papa. »

Tout en lui parlant, Duo lui fait sentir sa présence. Ce petit garçon né avec deux mois d'avance, est seul au monde. Tout comme lui il y a 25 ans. Mais lui. Il a un oncle. Et une chance d'avoir l'amour, que Duo n'a jamais connu. Cet amour qu'il donne à tous ces bébés qui arrivent dans la vie, plus tôt que prévu.

Duo aimait son métier par-dessus tout. Et encore plus les enfants, qu'il n'aura jamais. Du fait de son homosexualité.

De l'autre côté d'une vitre, un homme au regard vide les fixe. Il vient de perdre son frère et sa belle-sœur. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle appelé Odin.

Il soupire. Shiro lui avait dit qu'un jour, s'il avait un fils, il lui donnerait le nom de leur parrain. L'homme qui les avait élevés à la mort de leurs parents dans ce foutu attentat. Travailler pour le gouvernement n'apporte rien de bon. Et pourtant.

Et maintenant eux. Il se sent las et seul.

Odin n'est plus là lui aussi. La cigarette a eu raison de lui, il y a 3 ans.

Heero souhaite que cet enfant ne survive pas et qu'il meure cette nuit. Et, il les rejoindra.

Car rien ne le retient sur cette terre.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

« Il est plus de 21 heures. Il ne va pas venir. »

« Duo… Tu ne peux pas obliger cet homme, à aimer ce bébé. »

« Mais c'est son neveu et son fils maintenant. »

Iria l'embrasse sur le front.

« Ton service et fini depuis 1 heure. Rentre chez toi, Crevette. »

Duo fait la moue de suite.

« Ne m'appelle pas Crevette. »

« C'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé comme cela. C'est Patricia. Tu ne lui dis rien à elle, lorsqu'elle le fait, hein. »

Duo est tout penaud.

« Ben, non… Elle m'a changé mes premières couches. »

« Et tu es devenu une adorable Crevette. Qui donne à tous les bébés passent dans notre service, le même et seul amour que tu as eu enfant. »

« Et tu resteras ma Crevette, Duo. »

Duo tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient de parler, les joues toutes rouges.

« Patricia ! »

« Quelqu'un à besoin de toi. »

« Quel poussin ? Je n'ai pas entendu pleurer et toi ? »

« Non ! »

« Ce n'est pas un des bébés Duo. Il est dans la salle assis. Je lui ai fait passer les vêtements, mais il ne veut pas venir. »

« M. Yuy ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais le faire venir moi. »

Et Duo laisse sa collègue, Iria et leur infirmière en chef, Patricia.

« M. Yuy. J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendrez plus. »

« J'ai du m'occuper des démarches pour les enterrements. »

Duo perd son sourire.

« Je suis désolé. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma maladresse. On y va ? »

Heero le regarde le visage sans expression.

« A quoi bon. »

« Venez, M. Yuy. »

Après un soupir Heero se lève et le suit. Il s'arrête devant la salle où Odin se trouvait hier.

Duo une fois arrivé à destination se retourne. Mais pas de M. Yuy. Il le voit regardant la salle de réanimation des prématurés. Il revient sur ses pas.

« M. Yuy ? »

« Il est mort. Cela est mieux pour lui. »

« Hein ? Mais non. »

Heero le regarde et Duo lui fait un magnifique sourire.

« Il s'est battu pour vivre. Et nous l'avons transféré dans sa petite salle… Rien qu'à lui… Bien sûr, il est encore sous couveuse avec les appareils pour suivre son rythme cardiaque. Et il a la sonde alimentaire. Mais il va bien. »

« Il n'est pas mort ? »

Duo secoue la tête.

« Non. Poussin Yuy va bien. »

« Poussin ? »

Duo penche la tête sur le côté et met ses mains derrière le dos.

« Oui. Ce sont tous mes poussins le temps qu'ils sont avec nous. Car nous les couvons et en même temps, nous les stimulons pour les faire vivre. »

« Hn. »

Duo lève les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est quoi « Hn » ? »

« Là… Ah. »

« Ah ! … Allons le voir. Il vous a attendu toute la soirée. »

« Il ne sait pas que j'existe. »

« Mais si… Moi je lui ai parlé de vous. Et je lui ai fait un petit câlin dans la couveuse pour vous. D'ailleurs il faudrait un petit doudou avec votre odeur. »

« Hn ? »

Duo voit que c'est trop, pour ce soir.

« On verra plus tard. Bonsoir Odin. Regarde qui est là. C'est pa… C'est ton… »

Duo regarde Heero, un peu désespéré.

« Vous allez être quoi au juste, pour cet enfant ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'avais espéré qu'il ne survive pas. »

Duo prend sur lui. Mais c'est très difficile.

« Et bien il a survécu cette nuit. Donc il va falloir savoir. »

« Faites-le adopter. »

« **NON.** »

Odin se réveille en sursaut et pleure. Duo se mord la lèvre et ouvre de suite la fenêtre de la couveuse.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas crier et te faire peur. Oh, pardon Odin. Chuuuuuuuut là, c'est fini… Chuuuuuuuut, le gros chagrin il est parti… »

Tout en lui parlant Duo le câline avec deux doigts, en lui souriant. Odin se calme et se rendort. Duo reporte son attention sur Yuy.

« Et si personne ne l'adopte. Que va-t-il devenir ? »

« Il restera dans un orphelinat. »

« Retournons dans la première salle, vous voulez bien ? »

« Hn. »

« Je prend cela pour un « Oui ». »

Une fois dans la salle Duo lui hurle dessus.

« **Vous pouvez lui offrir une famille et de l'amour. Alors prenez vos responsabilités. **»

« L'orphelinat lui procurera la même chose et il sera avec d'autres enfants. »

« **C'est faux… L' orphelinat ne lui procurera pas l'amour d'un parent, la joie qu'offre son premier noël, de son premier cadeau de fête des pères, fait à la maternelle. La première dent de lait perdue, que l'on met sous l'oreiller. Le plaisir de souffler ses bougies d'anniversaire. D'avoir une histoire tous les soirs, racontée par son papa ou sa maman. Et tellement d'autres choses, qu'un enfant a besoin pour se sentir aimé.** »

« **Qu'en savez-vous ?** »

« **PARCE QUE J'AI VECU DE MES 40 JOURS, JUSQU'A MES 18 ANS DANS UN ORPHELINAT. ET AVANT J'ETAIS COMME ODIN… UN PRÉMATURÉ.** Et l'amour pour soi n'existe pas dans un orphelinat. »

Duo a fini la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux.

« Désolé. J'ai été maladroit. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« Je reviendrai le voir demain. »

Duo relève la tête. Deux larmes hélas se sont échappées de ses yeux. Mais il lui sourit.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » Oui ? »

« Oui. »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit. Heero éprouva au niveau de son cœur, quelque chose de chaud et palpitant. Il a fait pleurer cet infirmer et de plus, les sourires de Duo sont… Magnifiques. Heero c'était pourtant promis de ne plus tomber amoureux. Car l'amour fait trop mal, lorsque l'un des deux trahi l'autre.

**Le lendemain Heero est là.**

Duo a une petite surprise pour lui. Un tout petit doudou pour Odin. Doux comme du velours. Les couleurs sont pastelles. C'est en forme ronde, creuse. Comme les anneaux pour les dents. Et il y a une petite tête de lapin sur l'extérieur de l'anneau. Duo lui demande de le porter sur lui 24 heures, pour que le doudou ait son odeur.

Odin deux jours avant l'enterrement de ses parents. A dans sa couveuse un petit doudou, offert par Duo avec l'odeur d'Heero.

Deux jours après, les parents d'Odin furent mis en terre.

Ce jour là Heero était très triste. Duo emmitoufla Odin comme s'il était en Sibérie. Et une fois tous les appareils de surveillance rebranchés, lui mit Odin dans les bras.

Heero pour la première fois depuis 17 ans pleura. La mort de son petit frère et de sa femme. Duo versa quelques larmes aussi. Car ce jour là, un grand pas avait été fait.

Heero, embrassant délicatement Odin sur son bonnet. Il lui donna sa première preuve d'amour, ce soir là.

Les jours et les semaines se succédaient. Et enfin le grand jour allait arriver.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

« Aieeeeeeee… Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

Heero lève un sourcil grondeur. Duo lui tire la langue. Heero lève les yeux au Ciel.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? »

« Tu n'as jamais changé une couche. Ne l'as jamais lavé. Deux fois seulement le biberon et tu n'as pas trouvé le truc en 6 semaines, pour le calmer quand il fait une colère. »

Duo va pour reprendre le petit bavoir avec des petits lapins et :

CLACK

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… »

Duo secoue sa main droite. Deux claques reçues dessus de la main d'Heero, plus large que la sienne… Cela fait mal.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Heero le fixe et Duo rentre les épaules. Puis Heero lui montre du doigt le caddie. Duo suit du regard.

« Tu en as déjà mis 8 dans le caddie. »

« Mais il n'y a pas les lapins ! »

« Par toutes les connections internet. Et on n'a pas encore la moitié, de la liste qui tu as faite. »

« Steuplaît. Je sais qu'il va aimer les lapins. Il quitte plus le doudou. »

« Pitié, ne lui prend pas tout avec des lapins ! »

« Juste le bavoir en plus ! »

« Je te préviens, c'est le dernier caprice que je t'accorde.

« **OUI. Il est mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**. »

« Baka. »

Duo dans un esprit très mature, lui tire la langue. Heero re-lève les yeux au ciel et une fois le bavoir posé avec les autres dans le caddie, continue les achats de la liste.

5 heures plus tard, il est dépassé par un Duo, qui a envahi son ex-chambre d'ami. Retapissée depuis une semaine. Et avec une belle moquette blanche. Tous les meubles ont été montés, ces deux derniers jours. Duo a déjà fait deux lessives et Heero les a étendues. Duo est en train d'installer les affaires pour changer Odin. Il a déjà lavé les draps. Le lit est prêt.

Le Siège Auto Creatis pour Odin, attend sagement son heure. Demain c'est le grand jour.

Duo lui avait proposé son aide les 15 premiers jours. Il devait poser des vacances et se séparer d'Odin lui était très difficile. Et dès que Duo le prenait dans ses bras, Odin ne pleurait plus. L'odeur du natté et surtout sa natte, était une chose bien plus intéressant, que la petite colère histoire de dire « Hé ! Je suis là. Faudra pas m'oublier » Duo ne l'avait jamais oublié et laissé pleurer, plus qu'il ne fallait.

Heero avait dit à Duo, que puisqu'il n'y avait plus de chambre d'amis, il devrait dormir sur le canapé. Qui n'était pas convertible. Duo avait regardé ledit canapé et soupiré. Mais Odin valait bien ce sacrifice de 15 jours.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

« Tu vois là, c'est le palier où se trouve l'appartement de ton ojisan, enfin « Ojisan » pour l'instant. Il est têtu comme une vieille mule. Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee… Pas la natte… »

« Je n'ai que 5 ans de plus que toi. »

« Odin, c'est bien ce que je dis… Il est vieux ! … Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Méchant. »

**2 heures plus tard.**

« Duo non, je ne sais pas… »

Duo l'avait fait s'installer dans le canapé. Odin au creux de ses bras, heureux semble-t-il d'y être et surtout les yeux grands ouverts, par ce que Duo avait dans sa main. Et qu'Heero allait bientôt avoir dans la sienne.

« Mais si… Et puis tu dois apprendre. Je ne suis là que pour 15 jours.

Une fois le petit biberon dans la main d'Heero. Duo le guide, mais c'est Odin qui fini le travail, en attrapant la tétine et en tétant comme tout.

Heero pris peur de la vitesse, où il engloutissait celui-ci.

« Mais il va s'étouffer ! »

« Mais non. ne t'inquiète pas. Retire-lui quand même, pour qu'il respire là ! »

Heero lui retire rapidement le biberon, mais lui remet aussi vite.

Odin avait froncé ses petits sourcils et une petite colère pointait son nez.

Duo éclata de rire.

« Baka. »

« Vous êtes trop drôles tous les deux. Il faut qu'il respire quand même. Mais il n'aime pas qu'on le lui retire. Et on aurait dit toi en colère ! »

Heero regarde Odin s'acharner sur son biberon, qu'il vient de finir.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Duo ! Il a encore faim. »

« Oui, mais c'est fini pour celui-ci. »

Heero lui retire le biberon vide et Odin commence à chouiner.

« Câline-le et fait-lui faire son rot. »

« Il va me vomir dessus ! »

Heero avait dis cela avec une grimace.

« C'est pas la mort non plus. Je vais te chercher une serviette de toilette. Caresse-lui le dos. »

Duo revient avec une serviette de la chambre d'Odin et la pose sur l'épaule d'Heero, qui avait enlevé Odin le temps que Duo la lui installe.

1 minute après, un magnifique rot ce fait entendre et Heero a un sourire immense. Duo aussi.

**2 heures du matin. **

« Heero… Heero lève-toi… Odin pleure, il faut lui donner son biberon. »

« Hn… »

Duo le secoue un peu plus fort.

« Heero. Il faut lui donner son biberon et sûrement changer sa couche. »

« Laisse le pleurer… »

« **NON. TU TE LÈVES ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA.** »

Heero se redresse brusquement et Duo a eu un sursaut de peur, au regard glacial d'Heero et à la colère qui allait lui tomber dessus dans 3.2.1…

« **JE NE VAIS PAS ME LEVER A CHAQUE FOIS QUE MONSIEUR VA PLEURER. JE NE DORS PAS COMME LUI LES TROIS QUARTS DE LA JOURNÉE. IL NE PEUT PAS DORMIR LA NUIT, COMME TOUT LE MONDE.** »

Duo se mord la lèvre et le regarde avec tristesse.

« Heero, il est encore petit ! Il ne fait pas encore ses nuits. On a essayé, mais il a décalé ses biberons. Tous les bébés vont à leur rythme. Et il doit avoir fait caca, car il n'avait pas fait encore lorsqu'il s'est endormi. »

« Oh, non ! Pas la couche en plus… »

Duo le regarde avec un sourire et la tête penchée.

« Tu lui prépares son biberon et tu le lui donnes. Et moi, je lui change la couche pour cette nuit. »

« Hn. »

« Hn quoi ? »

« Ok. »

Heero le regarde plus attentivement.

Duo en tee-shirt noir et boxer noir aussi, la natte à moitié défaite et encore plus attirant qu'en blanc.

Duo ressort en direction de la chambre d'Odin.

« Je le change, le temps que tu lui prépares son biberon. »

Et la mort dans l'âme et traînant les pieds, Heero se dirige vers la cuisine pour faire sa part de corvée, Bébé Odin.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

**4ème jours.**

« **AHHHHHH, ça pue !** »

Duo ne rigole pas mais a beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire.

« Et plus il grandit et plus cela sent fort. »

« AH. Il changera ses couches lui-même. »

Là Duo part à rire de bon cœur.

« Il aura du mal Heero. »

« Duo, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu veux avoir combien d'enfants plus tard ? Car vu comment tu t'en occupes et tu les aimes. Ils auront une chance immense, d'avoir un père comme toi. »

« Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant Heero. »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Tu es stérile ? »

Duo le fixe et clignant des yeux. Puis réagit enfin.

« Hein ! Non. Juste homo. »

Heero en loupe l'essuyage des fesses d'Odin.

« Ah ! »

« Cela te choque ? Je comprendrais si tu veux que je parte de suite. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis Gay. Pas pédophile. »

Là Heero est encore plus choqué. Il ne dit rien. Fini de changer Odin. Lui remet son petit pyjama avec encore un lapin. Le recouche dans son lit pour la sieste. Prend Duo par le bras pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Et une fois dans le salon, lui administre une gifle de toute beauté.

Duo après avoir poussé un petit cri et posé sa main, sur sa joue meurtrie. Reste sous le choc, la bouche ouverte.

« Je t'interdis de redire des choses aussi stupides. BAKA… Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas pédophile. Et le fait que tu sois homosexuel ne me dérange pas. Je serais mal placé pour te juger. »

« Tu aurais pu frapper moins fort quand même. Ça me lance. »

« La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras, avant de sortir une bêtise de ce type. »

Duo baisse la tête en se frottant la joue. C'est vrai que par moment il ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Souvent même.

Heero lui relève le visage et Duo le regarde un peu perdu par son geste.

« Enlève ta main. »

Duo le fait. Heero soupire.

« Excuse-moi. En effet, j'ai frappé fort. »

Puis il lui caresse la joue. Duo rougit et sourit timidement. Odin choisit ce moment là pour se mettre à hurler.

Duo en profite pour changer de sujet.

« Il n'a pas du faire correctement son rot ou il n'a pas sommeil et ne veut pas être couché. J'ai pas fait attention ! Tu l'as mis comment dans son lit ? »

« Sur le côté. »

« Il préfère être sur le ventre pour la sieste de l'après midi. »

« Parce qu'en plus il a ses petites habitudes ! »

« Voui. »

« Quand je pense qu'il n'a que 2 mois. »

Duo lui sourit sadiquement.

« Ouais. Et tu n'as pas fini d'en baver. »

« Mais qui te dit, que j'en baverais seul ? »

Duo perd son sourire et Heero le voit de suite.

« J'espère en effet qu'il ait une famille, qui l'aime et qui lui donne beaucoup d'amour…. »

Et avant qu'Heero n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je vais aller le mettre sur le ventre et lui raconter une histoire. A plus tard. »

Heero le regarde quitter la pièce et pense qu'il vient de dire une bêtise, lui aussi.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

Demain Duo s'en retourne dans son petit deux pièces. Petit car il faisait 37 mètres carrés.. Certains studios sont plus grands que son deux pièces. Mais c'est un logement social et c'est déjà bien, qu'il ait une chambre qui ne soit pas dans le salon.

Duo est en train de jouer avec Odin et le mobile qui se trouve au-dessus de son lit.

« Duo, je peux te parler. »

Duo sans même regarder Heero, en continuant de jouer avec Odin, qui faisant des « agueu » les yeux grands ouverts avec le mobile qui tournait et qui le fascinait.

« Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Je voudrais te parler seul. »

« Heero. Odin ne se souviendra pas de notre conversation. »

« S'il te plaît. Seul Duo. »

Duo soupire et laisse à regret Odin.

« Je reviens mon cœur... Je te suis. »

Une fois dans la partie salon, Heero lui demande de s'asseoir. Sur le canapé. Lui s'assoit sur la table basse.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà. C'est dur pour moi, alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr Heero. »

« Je me suis plus qu'attaché à Odin, je dois le reconnaître... »

Duo sourit.

« Et à toi aussi.. »

Là Duo ne sourit plus et ses joues ont pris une belle couleur rosée.

« Tu as raison aussi sur le fait, qu'Odin a besoin d'une famille. Je sais que la demande va te sembler bizarre mais… Tu es comme une mère et aussi un père pour Odin. Moi je ne suis que l'oncle. Je ne me sens pas encore capable d'assumer le rôle du père. Je voudrais savoir, si tu voulais bien vivre avec nous. Si tu vies seul bien sûr. Je comprendrais très bien, si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ou bien que tu ne veuilles pas non plus. »

« Heero, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aime beaucoup ton canapé lorsque, je suis assis dessus. Mais 15 jours à y coucher, me fait aussi beaucoup moins l'aimer. »

« Si tu acceptais, nous déménagerions. J'ai reçu hier les papiers du notaire de mon frère et de sa femme. Nous avions hérité tous les deux, des biens d'Odin notre parrain. Qui nous avait pris avec lui à la mort de nos parents. Il y avait une maison. Cette maison est inhabitée depuis son décès. Vide de tout meuble. Il l'avait achetée juste avant de mourir. Pour nous. Shiro m'a légué sa part de l'héritage, en plus du reste. La maison est à moi maintenant, les frais de succession sont déjà couverts. Ce testament avait été fait avant qu'Hilde ne sache qu'elle attendait un bébé. Je vais placer le reste des biens pour Odin. Sauf la maison par contre. J'y tiens tout particulièrement et elle me revient. »

Duo aimerait poser une autre question. Mais celle-ci semble plus approprié pour le moment.

« Pourquoi la maison ? »

« Cette maison a une importance particulière pour moi Duo. Et de toute façon, elle reviendra à Odin à ma mort. »

« Ah, je vois. »

« Tu me donnes ta réponse quand tu veux. »

« Bien, je vais y réfléchir. »

« Hn »

Puis Duo retourne auprès d'Odin.

Heero ce soir là avait préparé un dîner amélioré.

Si Duo s'y connaît en bébé. Niveau culinaire adulte, c'est loin d'être cela.

Odin est partit au pays des lapins. Un sommeil réparateur avant de repartir à crier, pour avoir son biberon vers 22 heures.

Duo et Heero dîne en tête à tête. Duo est heureux de cette marque d'attention, qu'a eu Heero de lui préparer un succulent repas, pour leur dernière soirée.

« Merci Heero, c'est délicieux. »

« Hn… Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour Odin et moi, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire. »

« Tu as encore combien de jours pour Odin ? »

« Presque 3 mois. Ils m'ont accordé 14 semaines en tout. »

« C'est sympa. En même temps, c'est comme une adoption. Tu as droit à des congés pour t'occuper d'Odin. Mais là où tu travailles, ils ont été sympas. »

« Ils pouvaient. »

« Ah. Tu fais quoi comme boulot au fait ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire actuellement. »

« Ah. »

« J'ai fait une mousse au chocolat pour le dessert. Tu as encore de la place ? »

Duo a un immense sourire.

« Pour un dessert toujours. »

« Bien. Je vais la chercher. »

Duo savoure la mousse. Heero est heureux. Il sait que le natté qui a perdu quelques cheveux, avec la petite poigne d'Odin, est très friand de tout ce qui est au chocolat.

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Je veux bien venir vivre avec vous. Mon deux-pièces est tout petit. Donc, je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de place. »

« Duo. La maison fait 90 mètres carrés habitables au sol. Et il y a un étage avec les chambres. Je crois que tu pourras prendre un peu de place. »

Duo a la bouche ouverte. Une fois le coup de la surprise passé…

« C'est drôlement grand. Pourquoi Odin a acheté une maison si grande, sachant qu'il allait mourir ? »

« Cette maison était en construction lorsque mes parents sont morts. Ce sont mes parents qui la faisaient construire, suivant des plans qu'ils avaient faits eux-mêmes… Les démarches de dédommagement pour la cause de leur décès, ont été trop longues. La maison a été revendue, suivant la somme déjà investie par mes parents. Odin l'a rachetée, dès que ses propriétaires l'ont mise en vente. Cette maison était celle que nos parents avaient fait construire, pour nous. Elle nous revenait de droit vis à vis d'Odin. »

« Comment sont morts tes parents ? »

« Suite à un attentat. »

« Hein ? Dans quel pays ? »

« C'est classé confidentiel Duo. Ils travaillaient pour le gouvernement. »

« Bien je comprends. Donc je peux venir vivre avec vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci Heero. J'avais un gros… Non. Un méga pincement au cœur de laisser Odin. »

Heero est un peu triste, mais ne le montre pas.

« Toi aussi, tu m'aurais manqué, plus que tu ne le crois. »

Heero retrouve son sourire.

Ce dîner fut un franc succès. Duo allait vivre avec eux. Et Odin n'avait pas fini de tirer sur la natte de Duo.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

« **DUOOOOOOOOOOOOO**… »

« Houla… Je vais encore me faire gronder moi aussi. Tu ne bouges pas hein ! »

Duo met Odin dans le parc, ce qui ne lui plait pas. Il préfère jouer avec Duo sur le grand tapis de jeu.

Duo arrive dans le salon.

« Oui Heero ? »

Heero ne parle pas mais lui montre la montagne de cadeaux, qui se trouve au pied du sapin de Noël. Duo se mord la lèvre, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« J'ai pas pu résister. »

« Tu le pourris Duo. »

« Mais je voulais qu'il ait un magnifique Noël… »

Pus Duo rajouta tout bas.

« _Pas comme ceux que j'ai eu, avec aucun cadeau avant mes 6 ans… Et j'ai eu un livre tous les ans après... C'est bien les livres, mais j'aurais bien aimer avoir un jouet, de temps en temps._ »

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il y a le double, par rapport à hier. Et je n'ai toujours pas mis un seul des miens. »

« Excuse-moi... Mais il n'y en a pas que pour Odin. Je me suis fait un cadeau. Comme tous les ans depuis que je travaille. Et puis pour d'autres personnes. Heero, je ne paye pas de loyer depuis 6 mois. J'ai à ma charge uniquement les courses, hors Odin. J'ai pu mettre de l'agent de côté. »

« Justement. Garde ton argent pour te payer quelque chose, comme ton permis. »

Duo re-baisse la tête.

« Je ne pourrais pas me payer la voiture. Je ne vivrais peut-être pas toute ma vie avec vous. »

_**OUINNNNNNNNNNN… OUINNNNNNNNNN… OUINNNNNNN…**_

« Odin en a marre du parc. Je peux y retourner ? »

« Hn. La nounou n'a rien dit de spécial ? »

« Non. Juste qu'elle te rappelle qu'elle ne travaillera pas la semaine de Noël. »

« Je sais. J'ai ma semaine de congé. Tu travailles ? »

Odin pleure toujours en bruit de fond.

« Oui. Je garde mes vacances pour février et pâques. Je travaille déjà uniquement de jour maintenant. Je ne peux pas non plus en demander de trop. Et avec la nounou, j'ai presque 3 heures pour moi tous les jours de la semaine. »

« Oui. Et aussi pour dépenser de l'argent. »

« Je sais… Pardon… »

Heero re-soupire.

« Vas jouer avec Odin. Je prépare le dîner. »

Duo lui fait un magnifique sourire.

« Merci Heero. »

Puis il court délivrer son poussin. Odin a maintenant plus de 8 mois. Et à cet âge, on ne veut pas être dans un parc tout seul.

**20 heures au dîner.**

« Odin a sorti sa première dent au fait. »

« Déjà ! C'est pour cela que ses fesses étaient rouges ? »

« Oui. »

« Tes amis viennent toujours pour le réveillon du Jour de l'An ? »

« Hum hum… »

Duo qui mange ses pâtes au gratin ne peut répondre que cela.

« Je travaillerais à la maison le 31. Je pourrais donc préparer le dîner. »

« Ils sont cool tes employeurs. »

« Oui. »

« Je ne peux toujours pas savoir ! »

« Non. »

« Pouf... Pourquoi ? »

« Je devrais te tuer. »

« **HEIN !** T'es malade. »

« Je plaisante. Mange. Ton feuilleton à la noix va commence, sans toi sinon. Et c'est ton tour de t'occuper de la table et de la vaisselle. »

« Il est bien mon feuilleton. »

« Si tu le dis. Cela se discute. »

« C'est sûr toi tu es scotché à ton PC, jusqu'à des heures pas possibles. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu me fais une scène de ménage là ? »

Duo rougit violemment.

« Mais non… Je… Désolé. Les pâtes sont très bonnes. »

Heero sourit en coin. Duo a replongé la tête dans son assiette, rouge de honte.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

**Le 25 décembre au matin. 1er Noël d'Odin.**

« Regarde mon cœur tous les beaux cadeaux, que le Père Noël il t'a apporté. Et pour nous aussi. »

Heero regarde Duo avec Odin dans les bras. Ils sont aussi émerveillés l'un que l'autre. Le sapin clignote. Le salon est superbement décoré et il y a des cadeaux, comme Duo n'en a jamais vu de toute sa vie.

« Le Père Noël a fait un tour supplémentaire cette nuit ? Il n'y avait pas tout cela hier soir. »

« Hn. Possible. Il a pris des intérimaires. »

Duo pouffe rire.

« Et c'est moi qui en fait trop. »

« Ils ne sont pas tous pour… »

Heero ferme les yeux, inspire les rouvre et se lance. Duo, lui le regarde en voulant bien connaître la suite de la phrase.

« Je disais, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous pour mon fils. »

« _Heero._ »

Duo n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais faire à Odin. Merci Heero. »

« De rien la Crevette. »

« Hé ! Comment tu as su ? »

« Patricia et Iria. »

Duo boude, avec des larmes de joie qui coulent le long de ses joues.

« Les traîtresses. Elles n'auront pas leurs cadeaux de Noël. »

« Agueu… »

« Oui mon cœur, on va les ouvrir. Heero. On commence ? »

Odin commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas pouvoir toucher à ce qui se trouvait au sol.

« Allez-y. »

« On a le feu vert Odin. »

Puis Duo se rapproche et s'assoit et mettant Odin entre ses jambes. Odin choppe le premier cadeau à sa portée.

« Hép hép… On vérifie si c'est pour toi avant. »

Odin commence à chouiner de ne plus avoir le paquet entre les mains. Odin retenait ses petites larmes.

« Mais pleure pas. C'est bien pour toi. Tien. »

Odin avec un « Agueu » attrape le cadeau et sourit tout heureux d'avoir à nouveau le joli paquet bleu.

Cela fait plus de 15 minutes que Duo aide Odin à déballer ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Ah, non mon cœur. Celui-ci il est pour papa. Heero… Pour toi. »

Heero le lui prend et Odin pendant ce temps là, en avait un autre dans les mains.

Heero le déballe et sourit.

« Merci Duo. Cet album photo est magnifique. »

« Et il y a plein de photos de ton fils. »

« Tu es heureux de pouvoir le dire. »

« Vouiiiii. Depuis le temps. Odin calme-toi. Tu vas te faire mal avec le ruban. »

Duo l'aide à l'ouvrir.

« Oh, regarde comme c'est beau. Un gros doudou tout doux. »

Duo regarde Heero.

« Merci Papa Noël. »

« Regarde plutôt ce que fait Odin. »

Duo reporte son attention sur le petit bout de choux.

« Attends donne-le-moi… Il n'est pas pour toi celui-là. Le papier n'est pas pour Odin. Il est pour… Moi ! »

Duo regarde Heero.

« Qu'attends-tu pour l'ouvrir. »

Duo est tout sourire et ses joues sont toutes rouges.

« Rien. »

Heero les rejoint et prend Odin avec lui. Odin n'est pas content et le fait savoir.

« Tien. Celui-ci, il est pour toi. »

Odin s'occupe de son nouveau cadeau, sans ficelle. Donc sans risque de se couper. Heero avait bien fait attention en le lui donnant.

Duo prenait tout son temps pour ouvrir son cadeau. Il en avait eu tellement peu. Quatre et Trowa lui en faisant un depuis 4 ans. Mais là. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'Heero.

« Oh, mon dieu Heero ! Il est magnifique ce pull. »

« Il te plait ? »

Duo a les joues encore plus rouges.

« Oui. »

Heero lui fait un magnifique sourire. Et les magnifiques sourires d'Heero sont rares.

Heero a eu un deuxième cadeau de la part de Duo. Une nouvelle montre. La sienne est morte il y a un mois. Duo l'avait accidentellement fait tomber du haut de l'escalier. La montre n'a pas survécu.

45 minutes plus tard il reste les paquets mis de côté pour les amis et collègues et encore 5 cadeaux en hauteur.

« Je vais les chercher mon cœur. »

« Ils ne sont pas pour lui Duo. »

Duo regarde Heero.

« Ah ! C'est pour des amis à toi ? »

« Non. Ils sont pour toi. »

« QUOI ! Mais il y en a 5. »

« Vas donc les ouvrir et fais-toi aider du lutin en pyjama, version lapin rouge. »

« Il est mimi, hein, ce pyjama. J'ai pas pu résister la semaine dernière et j'ai trouvé que pour Noël, c'était génial. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Oui il est beau et Odin semble beaucoup l'aimer. Tiens mon amour ton biberon. »

Odin le prend des mains d'Heero et se laisse tomber contre le torse d'Heero et le met immédiatement où il se doit.

« Il adore être collé à toi, pour son biberon le matin. »

« Hn. »

Heero lui caresse une jambe, pendant qu'il aspire la boisson chocolatée.

« Oh, il y a aussi une enveloppe ! Elle est aussi pour moi ? »

« Oui. Mais ouvre la en dernier. »

« D'accord. »

Duo prend le premier et procède de ma même façon que pour le pull.

Duo en reste sans voix.

« Quand tu l'as essayée, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. J'ai vu qu'elle te plaisait. C'est le prix qui lui te plaisait moins. »

« Heero. C'est beaucoup trop cher comme cadeau. »

« L'amour que tu offres à Odin n'a pas de prix. Et cette veste en cuir, te tiendra plus chaud que celle que tu as actuellement. »

Duo est tout timide et n'en revient pas d'avoir eu un tel cadeau. Il remet la veste avec précaution dans la boite et la pose sur le côté.

Puis prend le deuxième.

« Heero ! »

« Tu pourras jouer quand tu en auras envie. Voici ton premier jouet Duo. »

« C'est un superbe jouet. Une Mintendoo DS lite avec 3 jeux, c'est plus Heero. »

« Aller ouvre le suivant. »

« Vouiiii. »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Tu me donnes froid avec tes caleçons. Là au moins, tu as trois bas de pyjamas en coton noir. J'ai respecté tes couleurs. »

« Je vois cela. »

Puis Duo ouvre le 4ème.

« Merci Heero. Les gants sont supers et l'écharpe, est toute douce. »

« **AEUUUUUU…** »

« Et bien ! Quel rot mon cœur. »

« **Agueuuuuu…** »

« Oui, j'ouvre le dernier avant l'enveloppe. »

« Heero, c'est quoi ? »

« Des manuels de Japonais. »

« OH MON DIEU. Je n'y arriverais pas. »

« Mais si. On parlera une heure tous les jours en japonais. »

« Mais c'est trop dur Heero. »

« C'est toi-même qui m'a dit qu'Odin devait l'apprendre tout petit. Tu passes plus de temps avec lui que moi, Duo. Donc tu dois l'apprendre. »

« Je sais, mais c'est pas une langue facile le japonais. »

« Je sais. Ouvre l'enveloppe maintenant. »

Duo l'ouvre en soufflant un peu. Mais se fige en voyant son contenu.

« Tu commences les cours le 2 janvier. Quand tu sors de ton travail. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu as besoin de ton permis de conduire. S'il arrive quelque chose en mon absence et qui tu as besoin d'aller chez le médecin, tu pourras pallier à cela. »

« Mais la voi… »

« La voiture, tu l'auras lorsque tu auras passé ton permis. Petit ne t'inquiète pas et avec un siège auto pour Odin. »

Duo repose l'enveloppe et va prendre Odin qui se trouve entre les jambes d'Heero pour le mettre contre le canapé au sol. Puis, il se jette dans les bras d'Heero qui en tombe à la renverse.

« Duo ? »

Duo pleure en serrant très fort Heero.

« Merci. Merci Heero. C'est le plus beau des Noël que j'ai jamais eu. »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux.

« Regarde-moi. »

Duo relève la tête. Heero le fait glisser un peu plus sur lui et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Duo en ferme les yeux. Heero en demande l'entrée et Duo la lui accorde. Aucun des deux ne veut rompre celui-ci au risque de manquer d'air.

Mais une autre personne ne l'entend pas de cette façon.

« **Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**… Odin, lâche ma natte s'il te plaît. »

Duo fait la grimace. Odin avait tiré sur la natte un grand coup. Heero n'a pas pu se retenir et éclate de rire.

Heero est heureux. Et ne regrette pas que le destin ait mis Duo Maxwell dans sa vie.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

« Alors tu n'as tué personne ? »

Et Heero pouffe en préparant le dîner du soir.

« Rigole pas. J'ai pas fait exprès de tuer cette poubelle. »

« Vas prendre une douche. »

« Où est Odin ? »

« Epuisé. Notre journée shopping l'a exténué. Il s'est endormit dans la voiture et là il finit sa sieste à 18h30. »

« Il ne dormira pas ce soir. »

« Nous sommes vendredi et c'est le week-end. Donc ce n'est pas grave non plus. »

« Tu l'as emmené voir les chiots et chatons ? Aieeeeeeeeeee… »

« Oui et on ne touche pas. C'est pour tout à l'heure. »

« Mais j'ai faim ! »

« La douche. »

« POUF… »

« Et on en souffle pas. Tu travailles demain ou pas ? »

« Non. J'ai remplacé Saba trois jours, sur mes jours de congés. Elle me remplace ce week-end. Je vais enfin passer un week-end complet avec vous. J'ai travaillé 8 jours d'affilé c'est bon. Heureusement que je suis normalement, à cheval sur deux services maintenant. »

« Tu as fini plutôt ce soir d'ailleurs. »

« Oui Patricia m'a dit de partir. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de poussins en ce moment. C'est mieux pour eux. Et elle savait que j'aurais aimé être avec vous aujourd'hui. Ils étaient super content que vous soyez passés en début d'après midi. Déjà un an aujourd'hui. Vous avez été aussi au… Enfin tu vois. »

« Oui ce matin. Il n'a pas compris. Je le ramènerai sur la tombe de ses parents, lorsqu'il serra en âge de comprendre. La douche. »

« Oui je fonce, mais avant… Heero. »

« Hn ? »

Heero se retourne et le regarde. Duo se met un peu sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Heero participe.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi mon Ange. »

**22h50.**

« C'était un super anniversaire. Il est HS. Je pensais qu'il ne s'endormirait pas ! Ton Gâteau au chocolat une petite merveille. »

« Tu l'as épuisé à le faire jouer et merci pour le gâteau. »

« Bonne nuit Heero. »

Heero prend son Ange par la taille et l'embrasse au pas de la porte de sa chambre.

« Duo. Passe la nuit avec moi. »

Les yeux de Duo brillent.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Je veux te faire l'amour. J'ai envie de t'avoir à mes côtés à mon réveil. Pas toi ? »

« Si… J'attendais seulement que tu me le demandes… I love you Heero…»

« Aishiteru Duo… »

Heero entraine Duo dans sa chambre en l'embrassant.

Le jour des un an d'Odin, fut leur première fois.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

« Je l'ai, Heechan je l'ai eu… »

Duo saute au cou de son amant et l'embrasse.

« Alors nous allons devoir t'acheter une voiture. »

Duo penche ta tête sur le côté.

« Une petite hein. »

« Pas un pot de yaourt non plus. »

Duo rigole.

« Non. »

Odin tire sur le pantalon de Duo. Duo prend Odin dans ses bras.

« Mon cœur. Tu as été sage aujourd'hui ? »

Odin secoue la tête en guise de oui.

« Bon je vous laisse je dois aller travailler. »

« Heero, tu vas travailler de nuit encore longtemps ? »

« Je ne pense pas. A demain mon Ange. Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Heero embrasse ses deux amours et part travailler.

Odin se blottit contre Duo, en voyant son père fermer la porte de la maison.

« A moi aussi il me manque mon cœur. Aller, nous allons manger un petit gâteau. Profitons que ton père ne soit pas là. »

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

**Odin à maintenant 22 mois.**

« Papa. »

« Je suis là mon amour. »

Heero embrasse son fils sur le front.

« Comment va Duo, Tamaki ? »

« Il ne va pas bien. Il est monté se coucher. J'ai appelé le médecin, mais il ne voulait pas. Puis j'ai fait le numéro pour vous appeler. Vous avez été long. »

« Oui, j'en suis désolé. Vous pouvez rester encore avec Odin, Tamaki ? »

« Oui M.Yuy. Je resterai autant qu'il le faudra. J'ai prévenu mon époux. »

Heero s'incline devant la nourrice de son fils.

« Arigatai (1) Tamaki. Odin tu restes sage mon amour. Papa va voir… »

« Papa Duo ? »

Odin le regarde attendant une réponse positive.

« Oui mon chéri. »

« Bisou. »

Heero embrasse son fils et monte auprès de Duo. Il le retrouve au milieu du lit, trempé de sueur, les joues rouges et la respiration sifflante.

Duo n'allait déjà pas très bien ce matin.

Heero dormait lorsque celui-ci était parti travailler. Heero avait du s'occuper d'Odin cette nuit là. Car lui aussi la veille, il n'allait pas très bien. Une visite chez le pédiatre s'était imposée le soir même. Bronchite.

Heero va à la salle de bain et passe un gant de toilette sous l'eau fraîche, puis va le déposer sur le front de Duo. Cette sensation de fraîcheur le réveille.

« Heero ? »

« Oui. »

« Veux pas de médecin. J'aime pas… »

Une quinte de toux oblige Duo à se mettre assis. Heero avec sa main droite, lui fait des ronds dans le dos.

« Duo tu as sûrement la même chose qu'Odin. Et tu le couves déjà depuis deux trois jours. Le médecin de toute façon ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Mais j'aime pas les sirops et le truc en poudre et encore moins les piqûres. »

Nouvelle quinte de toux.

Heero a mal pour lui. Car cela s'entend que ça lui arrache toute la trachée.

« Un infirmier qui fait des piqûres mais qui n'aime pas en avoir. »

« Na. »

« Sois raisonnable Duo. Odin est aussi malade. Il n'a rien dit hier soir chez le pédiatre. »

« Il n'a pas eu de piqûre. »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel. Encore une quinte de toux.

« J'ai mal… Que fais-tu là au fait ? »

« Tamaki m'a appelé. »

« Ah. Et moi j'ai pas ton numéro au boulot. »

« Je te le donnerais si tu te laisses ausculter par le médecin. »

Duo boude. Mais là c'est plutôt comique au vu de son état de santé.

« C'est du chantage. »

« Oui mon cœur. »

« Na. C'est Odin mon cœur. »

« Si tu veux. Ah ! Ça doit être le médecin. »

« Non steupla…QUUUUUUUUUUUU… »

Nouvelle, quinte de toux.

« Hors de question vu ton état. »

**30 minutes plus tard.**

« Tu vois. Il ne t'a pas fait de piqûres. »

« Il n'a donné des sirops pas bons. »

« Et des Suppos. »

« Te détestes. »

« Et moi je t'aime… »

Duo boude encore.

« Je vais chercher les médicaments et toi du reste au lit. Si tu sors de ce lit, c'est toi qui auras la fessée que tu as promise à Odin, lorsqu'il a touché au protège prise.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et se glisse sous la couette rouge de honte.

« Bouge pas. »

« Tu as intérêt petit démon. »

45 minutes plus tard Duo prenait ses sirops en grimaçant. Une fois les antibiotiques pris et les comprimés pour la fièvre Duo s'endormit terrassé par celle-ci.

Durant les 4 jours qui suivirent Duo ne vit pas Odin. Duo avait pris son traitement en râlant, mais il l'avait pris tout de même. Et même les suppos, en traitement supplémentaire pour sa gorge et sa toux.

« Heero, Odin me manque. J'ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras. »

« Je sais. Ce soir tu veux bien. »

« Pouf. J'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Il a dit des nouveaux mots ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Hein ? C'est quoi cette réponse. »

« Tu verras bien ce soir mon amour. »

« Mais mais…**Heero reviens**… Même pas juste… J'en ai marre de ce foutu lit… »

« Tu vas arrêter de râler oui ! »

« **AHHHHHHH** ! Tu m'as fait peur… Je m'ennuie tout seul. »

« Ce soir, ta période de mise à l'écart pour Odin serra finie. Tiens. »

« Oh, un nouveau manga. Merci Heechan. Au fait. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu travaillais, ni donné ton numéro de téléphone au boulot. »

« Ce soir. »

« Encore ! Pouf… »

Heero l'embrasse sur les lèvres et Duo rougit.

« Je t'aime, alors sois patient. »

« Oui. A plus tard. »

« Hn. »

Heero quitte la chambre.

« Tien ! le « Hn » est de retour. »

**18h30, le même jour.**

« Odin, mon cœur. Comme tu m'as manqué mon chéri. »

Duo le serre très fort dans ses bras. Odin après avoir été posé par Heero sur le lit a foncé dans les bras de Duo. Il jette un œil à son père qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Odin fait un grand sourire.

« Papa Duo, bisou. »

« … Je…Heero ? »

« Et bien fais-lui son bisou. Il me le demande depuis plus de trois jours ce bisou. »

« Mais il m'a appelé… »

« Oui et c'est normal, il a mon accord. »

Duo pleure en serrant Odin contre son cœur. Puis il lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Je t'aime mon chéri. Toi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

« Hn. »

« Quelle déclaration Heero ! Il va falloir la faire breveter. »

« Baka… Odin approche. »

« Hé, j'ai pas fini mon câlin. Il vient juste de commencer… Méchant. »

« Donne cela à ton autre papa s'il te plaît. »

Odin prend la pochette cartonnée avec ses deux petites mains et la donne à Duo.

Duo ne comprend pas trop ce qui se trouve dans cette pochette, mais remercie Odin puis l'ouvre.

L'émotion est trop forte et Duo éclate en sanglots. En voyant son papa pleurer, Odin en fait de même. Duo pousse les papiers d'adoption et prend, son fils dans ses bras.

« Merci Heero. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah ! Donc tu ne veux pas m'épouser. »

Duo en reste sans voix.

Duo met quelques secondes pour réagir. Et tout en pleurant fait un gros bisou à Odin.

« Mon cœur, ne pleure plus. Pa… »

Duo lui fait un immense sourire.

« Papa va bien mon chéri… Heero approche s'il te plaît. »

Heero s'assoit à ses côtés et Duo l'attire à lui de sa main gauche.

Et avec un sourire magnifique et les joues toutes mouillées pose son front contre le sien.

« Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser et je rectifie ma phrase. Ce sont les plus belles preuves d'amour, que tu pouvais me donner et m'offrir. Je t'aime et Odin aussi. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans vous. Embrasse-moi mon amour. »

Heero l'embrasse. Odin toujours scotché à Duo, sourit en regardant ses deux papas s'embrasser. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Duo est heureux.

Il a enfin une famille à lui. Une vraie famille.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire Duo. »

« Ah ! c'est quoi ? »

« Mon métier. »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai. Je t'écoute. »

« Je travaille pour le gouvernement. »

« **NON. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à tes parents.** »

Heero se rapproche encore plus de Duo et le prend dans ses bras. Odin était parti cherche son petit doudou, oublié dans sa chambre.

« Calme-toi. Il ne m'arrivera pas la même chose. Je travaille sur la sécurité informatique et le piratage. »

« Hein ! Tu es un espion. »

Heero lui fait un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui et non. »

« C'est pas une vraie réponse, ça Heero. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. J'ai eu l'autorisation pour cela, c'est déjà bien. La nourrice aussi travaille pour le gouvernement. C'est pour cela, qu'elle avait mon numéro, en cas d'urgence. Mais elle ne sait pas, où exactement je suis au sein de celui-ci. Duo c'est pour cela aussi que je travaille sur mon PC à la maison et que j'ai des congés comme bon me semble. »

« Je vois. C'est classé confidentiel et c'est pour cela, que tu m'as dit une fois, que tu devrais me tuer si je savais. »

« Oui. »

« C'est radical comme réponse. On peut se marier ? »

« Oui mon amour on peut. »

« **PAPA.** »

« Ah ! Il ne doit pas trouver son doudou. Je m'étonnais aussi qu'il soit venu sans, te voir. »

Heero embrasse Duo une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres et va aider son fils à retrouver le petit fuyard.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

**Plus de 6 mois après.**

Ils sont mari et mari, depuis le mois de juillet.

Duo est heureux et fier de s'appeler Duo Yuy Maxwell. Et en plus, il est enfin autorisé à appeler son époux sur son portable et fixe, sur son lieu de travail.

Ce matin Odin rentre à la maternelle et Duo à eu deux heures à son travail, pour cela. Il angoisse comme tout depuis plus d'une semaine.

« Il est trop petit Heero. »

« Mais non. »

« Il n'a pas encore trois ans. »

« Duo. Il ne va y aller que le matin pour le moment. Tamaki le récupère à 11h30. Regarde. Il est heureux comme tout de voir d'autres enfants. »

« Oui mais… »

« Duo cela suffit. Il ne va rien lui arriver. Une petite bosse, peut-être ou se salir. Et puis s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils t'appelleront. Tu es le premier à appeler. C'est plus pratique. »

« Oui excuse-moi. Tu as raison. C'est dur de lâcher mon bébé. »

« Je sais mon amour. »

« Papa regarde… Des jeux. »

Duo s'accroupit et lui sourit.

« Oui Odin. Tu vas jouer et apprendre pleins de choses. Tu es content ? »

Odin avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, oui. Et je vais avoir des amis. »

« Oui mon cœur. Des amis aussi. »

« Auvoir papas. »

« Odin attend ! »

Heero est mort de rire. Duo lui met un coup de coude.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Il est partit dans sa classe, en nous laissant comme des vieilles chaussettes. »

Duo boude un peu. Heero le prend par la taille et l'entraîne à l'extérieur de la maternelle.

« Ne boude pas. C'est mieux qu'il ne pleure pour y aller. »

« Ouais… Tu as raison… Et cela m'énerve que tu aies raison. »

« Aller. Je vais travailler. A ce soir mon amour. »

« Oui à ce soir. »

**20h15 à table.**

« Tu es bien silencieux ce soir. La journée d'Odin c'est bien passée, pourtant. »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas cela. Une petite fille est arrivée aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois Duo. »

« Qu'on retrouve un bébé dans une poubelle, non plus. Mais là, elle est préma en plus. Petite préma, mais préma tout de même. Je tuerai les parents ou la mère qui font cela à un bébé. »

« Shinigami est de retour. »

« Ouais. J'aime pas ceux qui font cela à un bébé. »

« Donc pas de nom, ni prénom pour cette petite fille. »

« Non. »

« Vous allez lui en donner un ? »

« Je pense que les services sociaux vont le faire. »

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Ils lui trouveront des parents formidables. »

« Elle est belle comme tout. Pour le moment ses cheveux… »

Haussement de sourcil de la part d'Heero.

« Oui elle a des cheveux. Ils sont clairs. Très clairs… »

Heero l'écoute parler de cette petite fille. Lorsque Duo est parti à parler de ses poussins, plus rien ne l'arrête. Sauf les baisers d'Heero. Mais là Heero sait qu'il a besoin de parler. Donc il le laisse faire et le regarde avec amour.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

**1 mois plus tard.**

« Alors où vas Hélène ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Heero voit bien que Duo est sur les nerfs. Il s'est trop attaché à la puce. Heero et Odin sont venus le chercher au travail la semaine passée et ils ont pu voir Hélène. En effet elle est magnifique.

« Duo ne t'énerve pas comme cela. Nous ni sommes pour rien, Odin et moi. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et va se blottir dans les bras de son époux.

« Excuse-moi. Mais j'avoue m'être trop attaché à elle. Comme, j'ai fait pour Odin. Encore plus pour Odin. C'est grave Docteur Yuy ? »

« Baka. »

« Je sais. Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour Hélène. »

« Non, je ne disais pas cela pour elle… Duo. »

« Hum ? »

« Et si nous demandions à Odin, s'il ne veut pas d'une petite sœur ? »

Duo se détache d'Heero et ses joues sont rouges de joie.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Nous avons la place. Tu l'aimes. J'apprendrais à l'aimer. Odin est déjà fasciné. Et elle aurait une famille. »

Duo soupire.

« Oui, mais nous sommes deux garçons. »

« En effet. Mais un des deux garçons à des ouvertures. »

Duo est tout sourire et saute au cou d'Heero.

« On demande au microbe ? »

Heero rigole.

« Odin n'aime pas, lorsque tu l'appelles comme cela. »

« Je sais. Et j'aime bien le faire bouder, de temps en temps. »

« Deux vrais gamins. »

« Voui. On y va ? »

« Oui, on y va. »

Duo embrasse l'homme de sa vie.

« Je vous aime Heero Yuy. Et encore plus chaque jour qui passe. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et vous savoir heureux Odin et toi suffit à mon bonheur. »

Duo l'embrasse à nouveau. Puis ensemble, main dans la main, ils vont retrouver Odin qui joue sur son tapis de jeu.

**Ω  
﴾ß﴿  
(...)**

**Plus de deux mois plus tard.**

« Peux lui faire un bisou ? »

Duo, avec un sourire envers son fils.

« Oui mon cœur. Mais doucement elle est fragile. »

« Comme moi quand été bébé ? »

« Oui mon cœur, comme toi lorsque tu étais un tout petit bébé. »

« Elle est belle Héyene. »

« C'est Hélène mon chéri. »

« Aive pas papa. »

« C'est pas grave mon poussin. »

Odin lui fait un petit bisou et se blottit, de suite dans les bras d'Heero.

« Tu veux un câlin mon chéri ? »

« Hn. »

Heero lui fait un gros câlin.

« Aller au dodo. »

« Mais elle y va pas, elle ! »

« Elle doit prendre son biberon. Et toi demain tu vas à la maternelle. Donc dodo. »

« Pas juste ! »

« **Odin.** »

« Padon papa. Bisou. »

Heero lui présente sa joue et Odin lui fait un bisou.

« Bonne nuit papa. »

Puis Odin fait un bisou à Duo.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Une fois Odin couché et endormi, Heero rejoint Duo, qui donne son biberon à Hélène.

« Il est jaloux. »

« Oui, c'est normal. Mais, c'est lui aussi qui a dit « oui ». Il va vite s'adapter. Je ne l'aime pas moins pour autant.

« Et il commence à comprendre, que je ne suis pas son vrai père. Il a dit au revoir à ses vrais parents, lorsque nous y sommes retournés la semaine dernière. »

« Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! »

« Tu étais dans les papiers pour Hélène. »

« Je sais, désolé. »

« Heureux ? »

Duo le regarde avec un sourire magnifique et les yeux brillants.

« Voui. Elle est adorable. Nous voici repartis dans les couches et les biberons de nuit. »

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

« **OH NON !** Elle ne fait pas ses nuits ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne change pas les couches la nuit. C'est toi qui t'y colle maman. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une maman. Ok ,un peu… **Bon OK beaucoup…** »

« Tu es ma petite chichihaha.(2), rien qu'à moi. »

Duo boude un peu. Mais retrouve très vite le sourire, lorsque son mari lui capture les lèvres et l'embrasse avec amour.

Une nouvelle vie, s'offre à eux.

Une vie de famille avec deux merveilleux enfants.

Duo en a toujours rêvé.

Le destin et Heero lui ont permis de le vivre. Et pour rien au monde il ne regrette de l'avoir un peu, beaucoup bousculé pour Odin il y a presque 3 ans.

**Oshimai **

Alors ?  
Il vous a plu. Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. Il n'a rien de hentai.  
Comme quoi, je peux tout aussi bien écrire des textes de ce type.  
A bientôt et Kisu.

_**Catirella**_

Traduction d'après le Net :  
(1) Arigatai → merci / reconnaissant  
(2) chichihaha → père et mère …

**Des commentaires ou hyou ? … ↓↓↓**


End file.
